Amor en Tiempos de Guerra
by SoneaKyraliana
Summary: La noche de la muerte de Sirius Harry decide que no puede continuar viviendo esa farsa de vida que lleva y acepta que es hora de dejar que el mundo vea quien es en realidad. Dumbledore no estará contento, ni mucho menos, pero Harry no lo necesita. Tiene todo el apoyo que necesita en los brazos del hombre que realmente se ganó su lealtad. One-shot. Slash.


Esta historia permanecerá como un one-shot al menos hasta que haya terminado el resto de mis historias. Se trata de un simple fragmento que se me ocurrió repentinamente. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Amor en Tiempos de Guerra

Su cuerpo se sacudía con la fuerza de sus sollozos. Gruesas y calientes lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Temblores recorrían su delicado cuerpo.

Harry no sintió la suavidad de la alfombra bajo sus manos ni el frío de la habitación.

Con desesperación, arañó su pecho hasta arrancar piel sin importarle el dolor. Nada podía ser peor que la agonía que sentía por dentro.

De pronto algo lo detuvo. Dos fuertes manos sujetaban sus muñecas lejos de su cuerpo, deteniendo su autoinfligido dolor.

El joven alzó la mirada y se topó con unos intensos ojos rojos llenos de preocupación.

Su respiración se volvió aún más entrecortada y los temblores más pronunciados.

Las manos que lo sujetaban tiraron de él hasta que se encontró cómodamente apoyado contra un firme pecho y, apenas unos segundos después, el hombre lo alzó en el aire.

El poderoso mago alcanzó la cama en un par de largas zancadas y depositó cuidadosamente en ella su preciada carga. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, acarició su espalda mediante suaves y reconfortantes círculos.

—Marvolo… —sollozó el chico.

—Harry. —suspiró el hombre escondiendo la cara en el sedoso pelo negro del más joven.

—Marvolo, duele…

—¿Duele? ¿Dónde? Pensaba que habías salido ileso. Me dijeron que no te habían herido. —murmuró Marvolo casi entrando en pánico.

Hermosos ojos esmeralda llenos de lágrimas se alzaron al encuentro de los suyos y Marvolo entendió. Entendió que no hablaba de un dolor físico.

Suspirando de nuevo, sujetó el rostro del mago entre sus manos y usó los pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Con delicadeza depositó un ligero beso en su frente antes de unirlas.

—Lo siento, Harry.

Harry sollozó y apoyó la cabeza en aquel firme pecho. Inhalando su aroma almizclado se dio cuenta de que, aunque no hacía desaparecer el agujero que sentía en su pecho, adormecía en parte su dolor.

—No puedo volver, Marvolo. No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

No podía volver a Hogwarts y fingir que nada había pasado. No podía fingir que soportaba a Ron y a Hermione. Ni al resto de la estúpida Orden. Sabía que, en el instante en que Dumbledore lo mirará a los ojos, lo vería.

Vería el odio, la rabia, el dolor y el deseo de venganza. Vería la oscuridad.

Dumbledore se daría cuenta de que había perdido el control sobre su arma. Sobre Harry. Y no se arriesgaría a que se volviera en su contra. Acabaría con él sin dudarlo un momento.

Harry comprendía lo importante que había sido hasta ese momento cada encubierto movimiento, tanto político como social, que había llevado a cabo para ayudar a la causa de Marvolo.

Pero también estaba seguro de que no podría seguir interpretando el papel de una marioneta y sabía que muerto no tendría ninguna utilidad.

—Entonces no volverás. —declaró.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa y lágrimas aún cayendo de sus ojos. Aunque Marvolo llevaba un tiempo preocupado por el constante peligro en el que se encontraba, no había esperado que cediera tan rápido. Sus pensamientos debían de leerse en sus rostro porque no tardó en añadir:

—No me arriesgaré a perderte, Harry.

—Pero los…

—Además, —lo interrumpió el hombre. —el Ministerio ya sabe que he vuelto. No tiene sentido continuar encubriéndolo. Es hora de tomar un enfoque más directo. Si continuaras fingiendo apoyar a Dumbledore perjudicarías nuestra causa y te pondrías en mayor peligro.

—Marvolo…

—Y cuando me haga con el control del mundo mágico quiero que tú estés a mi lado. Cuando restauremos el equilibrio quiero que todos te vean como lo que eres: mi único igual. —afirmó sin atisbo de duda.

—Marvolo…

—Y mi Consorte.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero esta vez volvió a cerrarla de nuevo un momento después sin saber qué decir.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para hacerlo público, —continuó Marvolo en una rara muestra de inseguridad. —pero me gustaría que al menos consideraras la posibilidad de hacerlo público. Como no tendrás que seguir actuando y estarás más por aquí… Pero si prefieres que siga siendo un secreto, yo…

—Marvolo. —lo detuvo Harry tapándole la boca. —Marvolo, no digas tonterías. Claro que no quiero seguir escondiendo lo que hay entre nosotros. Sabes que si por mi hubiera sido lo habría gritado a los cuatro vientos en el mismo instante en que esto comenzó para que todos supieran que eres mío y yo soy tuyo.

Apenas hubo acabado de hablar apartó la mano y tiró de él para juntar sus labios en un lento beso. El hombre no tardó en responder y envolverlo con sus brazos tiernamente. Tras unos segundos ambos se separaron y Marvolo lo besó ligeramente en la nariz antes de apoyar el mentón sobre su cabeza.

Harry cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra él, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro. Las emociones de ese largo día volvieron repentinamente y el joven mago sintió todo el cansancio que había ido acumulando golpearlo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Ahora vamos a dormir. —Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Marvolo se apartó un poco y lo detuvo. —Ambos hemos tenido un día largo y agotador, el tuyo especialmente horrible. Ya habrá tiempo de sobre para hacer planes. Lucius se encargará de todo hasta mañana. Ahora vamos a dormir.

Harry suspiró y acabó cediendo. Marvolo sonrió un poco y depositó un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. Un momento después se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

El joven de ojos verdes se secó los restos de lágrimas y observó a Marvolo quitarse la sobre túnica antes de empezar a hacer lo mismo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que su compañero ya estaba en la cama y su expresión logró que riera un poco. Agotado, se deslizó entre las sábanas y se arrastró hasta el hombre.

Marvolo pasó un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro sobre su cintura y Harry se acurrucó en su pecho, depositando un suave y tierno beso sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba su corazón. Escuchando su latido no tardó en quedarse dormido, deseando poder olvidar el destino sufrido por su padrino.


End file.
